1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly with rotatable fins and an electrical apparatus using the heat sink assembly to enlarge or extend the space for dissipating heat more quickly & more efficacious.
2. Related Art
Notebook computers have been widely used among the current information products because they have the main advantage of good mobility and capable of being portable according to requirements of users. In the highly developed and advanced information technology, a notebook computer may serve as a mobile workstation capable of enabling the network information acquisition and transmission and the database management. So, the notebook computer is the best choice for implementing the mobile office. In addition to the consideration of the software pack, the notebook computer still has to take the human-oriented operations into important considerations, such as the interface connection convenience, weight, and operation convenience.
The components for the notebook computer have to be miniaturized because the notebook computer is emphasized in its miniaturized size and it mobility. As shown in FIG. 1, a heat sink assembly 10 for a notebook computer includes a cartridge 11, a plurality of heat dissipation fins 12, and a fan 13 contained in the cartridge 11. The cartridge 11 has an inlet 111 and an outlet 112, and the heat dissipation fins 12 are disposed at the outlet 112 to dissipate heat. The fan 13 sucks the external cold air via the inlet 111 and hot air generated by the notebook computer is drained via the outlet 112 such that the temperature of the notebook computer can be lowered according to the circulation of the hot and cold air.
However, the heat dissipation fins 12 of the conventional heat sink assembly 10 are disposed at the outlet 112 and cannot be moved or rotated. In addition, the space for the outlet 112 is also limited such that the heat dissipation fins 12 cannot get a larger heat dissipation space and the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation fins 12 is thus limited. Consequently, the electrical components in the notebook computer tend to be damaged because the environmental temperature is too high and the electrical components are thus overheated, thereby reducing the quality of the notebook computer.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a heat sink assembly, which has rotatable fins and can solve the problems that the heat dissipating device cannot be rotated and that the heat dissipation efficiency cannot be increased in the prior art.